


Assouvir

by Lisky



Category: Noir (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu l'embrasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assouvir

Tes lèvres contre les siennes ne suscitent aucune réaction de sa part. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être déçue, même si tu t'y attendais (même si cela veut aussi dire qu'elle ne te repousse pas). Tu n'espérais pas qu'elle _change_ , mais ce que tu ressens (admiration, fidélité, _dévotion_ ) est tellement intense, et elle tellement froide, que ton cœur va exploser si tu ne fais pas quelque chose de cette passion–  
  
(–un instant, tu imagines simplement prendre ce que tu désires ; elle ne dirait pas non–)  
  
–mais tu sais que votre lien est plus pur, plus précieux que ça : vous êtes Noir.  
  
(Tu te répètes que cela te suffit.)


End file.
